warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shining Dark
Day and Night shall overcome their differences To protect the stars and skies Or watch darkness take over forever... Summary/Allegiances Nikko, a young Kittypet, is living the good life as a Kittypet with her best friend, Nathan. But the only thing that bothers her is that the forest seems to be calling her for some reason. Her life changes entirely when she and Nathan are kidnapped by StormClan warriors and Nikko is visited by a mysterious cat who claims to be her mother! Nightpaw, a young apprentice, lives a hard life in StormClan. Everything in his life has gone terribly wrong. He had never met his father, his mother despises him, his little sister, Hawk-kit is dead; and his best friend is dead. To make matters worse, he now must share his life with an arrogant Kittypet. Follow Nikko's new life and Nightpaw's current life in the Clans. For this story's allegiances, see here. Polls Who is so far your favorite character? Nikko Nathan Nightpaw Other (Comment below) Prologue A starry, grayish-ginger and rose-cream she-cat watches the clans from the distance, her leaf-green eyes were full of sorrow and pain. The reeds behind her rustled softly as a handsome tabby silently slid out and sat beside her. "I should have warn them, Lionstar," The she-cat meowed, the pain in her eyes growing deeper. Lionstar turned to her, his eyes dark. "But, Roseash-" "But Roseash, what?" Roseash hissed at him. "I knew I should have told them as my duty of medicine cat and now they'll all must suffer from my mistake!" "Hold on, Brightdawn!" TitaniumClan leader, Frozenstar meowed to his mate. The strong thunderstorm had broke the river dam broke and the TitaniumClan camp was quickly flooding. A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat looked up to her mate as she battled the strong current, lightning threatening to electrify her as it begin to strike closer to the ground. "No! I'm not leaving without Shiningkit!" Brightdawn yowled to him as she searched frantically for her moon-old kit. She found her on a small rock and swiftly swam towards the small wet bundle. "I got her!" She meowed. "Look out!" Frozenstar meowed as he jumped into the water and swam towards her, his icy blue-green eyes full of fear. Brightdawn was confused, but begins to notice some stray logs were coming towards her in a very rapid speed. Her amber eyes widen. "Great StarClan..." Frozenstar watched in horror as his mate and his only kit are crushed by the logs. "No..." Frozenstar trails off. "Brightdawn!" Frozenstar wailed to the sky. Soon after that, the storm gradually dwindles away as Frozenstar drifted aimlessly in the slowly descending water until his deputy, Jayflame grabs him by the scruff and dragged him out of the water. But Frozenstar didn't notice. The only thing that kept popping up in his mind is that he had just watched his family die in front of him... But Frozenstar didn't know that his daughter had survived. Brightdawn, just seconds before she died, had let go of her daughter and let the river carry her away. "Be safe, destined one..." Chapter One ~ Nikko "I bet you'll miss it by a long shot, Nikko!" Nikko heard her best friend and housemate, Nathan meow to her. But she ignored him. She was up a tree trying to catch a blackbird, which was perched right in front her, chirping its heart out. "No I won't, Nathan and lower your voice or else you'll scare it," Nikko hissed, her icy blue-green eyes flashing as she positioned herself to catch it. Nathan just sneered contently. "What?!" He yowled in a louder voice. The blackbird let out a startled cry and took off. Shoot! Nikko thought angrily. It's now or never! She jumped from the branch at full force and catches the bird in mid-air with her jaws, snapping its neck. Nikko landed perfectly on her paws with the bird limp in her jaws. Nathan ran up to her, his blue eyes shining bright. "How did you do that? You nearly flew like bird!" Nikko blinked and carefully placed the bird on the ground. "I-I don't know. One minute, I'm on the branch trying to catch the bird and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with the bird dead in my jaws," The late afternoon sun came out of the clouds and its weak rays lands on Nikko's pelt. The golden patches on her black and white pelt began to shine brightly, as if it was part of the sun itself. Nathan watched in astonishment. "No matter how many times I see your pelt shine like the sun, I'm always still amazed," He mumbled, giving his brown and white tabby pelt a few embarrassed licks. Nikko purred. "That makes two things that amaze you, Nathan. My shining pelt and my hunting skills," She looks at the bird at her paws. She had almost forgotten about it. "Do you want to share this?" Nathan nodded. "Sure, it's far better than the dry mouse droppings our Watcher calls food!" As Nikko eats her half of the blackbird, a breeze begins to pass though the pine forest. "Nikko..." Nikko looked up and turns to the forest. This again?! Nikko thought. Why does the forest keep... But this time the forest had put her under a trance. Nathan looked up, feathers were sticking out of his mouth. "Nikko, what's wrong?" Nikko didn't pay any attention to him. Nathan prodded her gently on the side. "Nikko..." Nikko blinks and shakes her head. "Nathan, I'm going into the woods," Nathan's eyes widen. "Are you nuts? You know there are-" Nikko darted towards the woods, leaving Nathan in the dust. Nathan sighed and sped after her. Once she was in the heart of the dark woods, Nikko suddenly stopped. She looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set, her pelt shining brightly once again. The bushes behind her rustled loudly. Just as she was about to turn around to see what it was, Nathan nearly crashes into her, but he manages to stop before he does. "You think I'm going to let you do this alone, Nikko," Nathan meowed, breathless. Nikko snorted and flicked his shoulder with her tail. "Of course not! You'll never let me," The bushes rustled violently again. Both cats slid out their claws and looked around, but the strange rustling has stopped. Taking a deep breath, Nikko padded over to the bush. A squirrel jumped out and runs off. Nikko sighed in relief and both cats sheathed their claws. "It was just a squirrel," Nikko breathed. Laughter begins to fill the air. Nikko bristled. "Not funny, Nathan!" Nathan looked at her questioningly. "Uh, that was not me," A small lump of fear was beginning to form in Nikko's throat. "If that wasn't you, then who-" More laughter filled the air as a dark tabby slid out into the open in front of them. Nikko's heart sank. The tabby was bigger than both Nathan and her put together; and her icy blue eyes had that battle-hungry look. Nikko heard Nathan swallow beside her and felt the lump in her throat grow bigger, but refuses to let fear get the better of her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Nikko growled angrily, sliding out her claws. "What are you doing?" Nathan hissed. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" The tabby let out another purr, her eyes glistening. The two cats flinched. "Well, looks like the cat whose pelt that shines like the sun and the annoying kit needs some welcoming," Nathan bristled. "Did she just call me a kit?!" "Forget about that, Nathan. What did she meant by needing some welcoming?" Nikko whispered. Suddenly, five more cats appeared. Their pelts were thick and sleek, their eyes hungry for blood. All five of them were also twice the size of Nathan and Nikko put together! Nikko and Nathan backed away fearfully as the strange cats grew nearer. "That's what she means," Nathan meowed, gritting his teeth as he stepped front of Nikko to protect her. All five cats slid out their claws. Nikko swallowed hard. "We are so dead." Chapter Two ~ Nikko "We are not dead. Even though we're outnumbered, we can still try to outfight them," Nathan meowed as he slid out his claws. Nikko usually doesn't follow what Nathan says, but she obeys him anyway. She slid out her claws. A tom that looked exactly like the battle-scarred she-cat padded up. "How should we take care of these two, Braveblaze?" Braveblaze looked at him, her eyes flashing. "We bring them to Lightningstar, Hollowgaze. Those were his orders." Nikko frowned. Braveblaze? Hollowgaze? Lightningstar? These cats have weird names. She thought. "Look, we don't know who this Lightningstar is, but what I do know is that we are not coming with you," Nathan meowed. Braveblaze and Hollowgaze exchange glances before turning back to them. "Then... we have to take both of you out," Braveblaze meowed. "Stormysky, Demonheart, up front!" A graceful dark gray tabby she-cat pads up with dark, pitch black tom by her side. Nikko gritted her teeth as the tom, who she think is named Demonheart, glares at her as if she was a piece of prey, ready to be killed. At the flick of Braveblaze's tail, both cats lunged themselves towards Nikko and Nathan, their claws aimed for their throats. Close your eyes and wait for the moment... Then strike! A mysterious voice whispered in Nikko's ear. Nikko closed her eyes and slid out her claws. It felt like forever when she felt the air change. She opened her eyes and dodged Stormysky, who only scratched her right ear slightly. Nikko sighed in relief. Good job, destined one... Thank you... Wait, who are you?! Nikko thought. A yowl snapped her back to reality. Nikko heart sank. Please, don't let that be Nathan! Nikko thought as she spun around. Her eyes widen in shock. Nathan lied splayed out on the ground, but was unscathed, while Demonheart got his claws stuck in a tree. The other cats gasped in surprise, but Hollowgaze and Braveblaze remained silent. Nikko noticed that Braveblaze had sunk her claws into the soft, dark ground. Braveblaze fixed her icy-blue gaze on Nikko, rage and anger blazed in them. Whoa, I see why she has the blaze in her name! Nikko thought as she met Braveblaze's gaze with her icy blue-green eyes. I never seen a cat that could express emotion like that! Suddenly, Braveblaze began to laugh. Hollowgaze, who Nikko thinks is Braveblaze's twin brother, stares at her and begins to shake. Nathan pads up to Nikko, his blue eyes frightened. "What's happening to her, Nikko?" Nikko shakes her head, her eyes wide. "I don't know, but Hollowgaze is frightened. We need to get out of here!" Braveblaze, just like it began, suddenly stops laughing and glares at them. "You two should have just lost. Now we must do this my way," Braveblaze snarled. She turned to a black she-cat. "Sparkleflow, you and me against the she-cat. Hollowgaze, Brightstorm, you two take down the tom. Stormysky and Demonheart, stay on the sidelines in case we need help," Braveblaze growled. "Show them no mercy!" "What-" Nikko screeched as Braveblaze slammed into her, knocking her into a tree. Nikko was barely on her paws when Braveblaze slammed into her again, sinking her teeth into her shoulder. Nikko let out a yowl and swiped at her face, making it bleed. Braveblaze stumbled back as a black she-cat raced over and pounced on her, pinning her down. "Let me go!" Nikko yowled, struggling under the she-cat's grip. "Sparkleflow, knock her out!" Braveblaze ordered the black she-cat. Sparkleflow turned back to her, her green eyes dark. "I'm sorry..." She brought down a heavy paw, giving Nikko a harsh blow to the head. Nikko's vision went black... Chapter Three ~ Nightpaw "Hey, look! It's the freak!" A kit squealed to his littermate, flicking his tail at Nightpaw. His littermate broke into giggles. Nightpaw sighed and pads away from them, only to be stopped short by Diamondpaw, flanked by Spottedpaw and Thunderpaw. "Where do you think you are going, Night''kit''?" Diamondpaw crowed, her blue eyes mocking him. Nightpaw growled. "None of your business," He pushed pass her, making his way towards the apprentices' den. Category:Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics